The Garden House
by Sylxx
Summary: When Bella Swan, afraid of people finds a Homeless man in her garden house she dind't expect to find a friend in him. She lets him stay in her house but they both have a dark past. Will they help each other? Or is it going to destroy them?
1. Found you Bpov

Cold.

The old wood in my house was cracking from the cold outside well if you looked good you would see that everything in my house was old from the old chair in the corner too the wallpaper on my walls.

I havend really taken care of it sins my dad died last year,..

Charlie died from a gunshot wich is rare in this small and quiet twon called Forks. The kid that fired the gun was 15 and he was dealing drugs on the corner of the street.

My dad was on parol that night, the kid freakt when he saw my dad in his police uniform and just fired his gun like it was nothing. The kid panicked and ran away they found the kid dead in an ally, shot himself trough the head he probably didn't now what he was doing because he was high from all de drugs he had taken that day.

It was two in the morning when i got the call from the hospital saying my dad was shot.

My long brown hair in a total mess and pj's still on i sprung into my car, i even forgot to put my shoes on.

It took me exact 15 minuts to drive too the hospital in my old red pick up truck but it was already to late. My dad was ript from my life in just a second.

To say i've never been the same is an understatement.

He safed me when i was 16 years old, when i tought i was going to die in my own personal hell in Phoenix, but that is another story i don't talk about.

So here i am 20 years old living in a small town where nobody want's to talk to the freak, the nickname the gave me when i moved here btw, sitting in me and my dads old rotten house waiting for...

Well i don't now what i was waiting for but i'm waiting for something!

With a sigh i stood up from my couch making my way to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolat with a little snack. Just when i entert the kitchen the lights went of making me stumbel over my own two feet in the dark, my face made contact with the hard wooden floor and damn it was a hard floor!

"Goddammit can't you guys give a girl a warning!" O great i was talking to the lights now good job Bels!

I searched with my hands for the light switch.

" Where the hell are you? Ha! Found ya!" Switching the nob and expecting the lights to turn on and... Well Nothing happend.

"Wat the,.. You have to be kidding me, Pleasse just work!" Yeah like that's gonna happen!

The electricity must have gone off i tought.

Well it would be easy to turn it on if the power genarator was in the house but of course it's standing in the garden house, outside, in the garden, when it's snowing.

Looking at the clock i saw it was 22:54 pm and outside i it was still snowing, and the snow was almost 2 feet high.

"Great just my luck". Still cursing i was trying to find my boots without falling on my face again.

When i found them, and thank god i found a flashlight! Grabbing my jacket i went outside.

The ice cold wind hit me in the face like piercing nives. Pulling my jacket tighter i stumbeld trough the snow to the garden house.

"Stupid lights shutting down on me right now, couldn't do that any other day hu?"

When i got there i was trying to pull the door open, but the snow was making it harder, after another pull it finally opened, i quickly shut the door when i was inside.

The cold was more tolerable but you could still see my breath.

Putting my flashlight on i went searching for the genarator i didn't now where it was my dad did this sort of things.

"Don't think about that right now Bella, there it is." Of course it was standing in the back.

When i was walking to it my foot got cought at something hard making my fall to the ground, again, luckily i could break my fall with my hands, causing the flashlight to roll away from me.

"Shit what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Grabbing my flashlight and trying to see over which stupid thing i fell this time, i saw it was something big it looked like a backpack, but wait there was lying a head on it, a head with bronze looking hair and attached to that head there was a torse, and arms,and legs, and two pair of feet.

This couldn't be happening right?

But shit it was!

There was a man lying in my garden house.

-x-

So what do guys think?x i would love some reviews

love Sylvie xx


	2. You found me

Epov

Cold.

No freezing,

i was freezing,and the holes in my shoes and my worn jacket didn't help with that.

The cold wind hit my face like nives. The cold air made it look like i was smoking every time a let out my breath. I quit smoking years ago tough, not that a could afford it, i can't even buy a good meal for myself.

Walking trough this small town with my bag that was almost empty on my back, it's called Forks.

At least i think it's called Forks.

Not that i care where i was as long as they had a good shelter for people like me and nobody recognised me, i was happy at least as happy i could get in my situation.

Homeles.

Alone.

At least i wasn't getting drunk every night like most of the others did.

Making my way trough the ally that was pact with snow to the little shelter i went every night and looking at the other man past out from the booze lying in his own vomit and the girl standing on the street corner trying to make some money i realized it could always be worse.

When i was standing in line for the shelter i new i wasn't getting in this time there where at least 40 people before me wanting to get a warm meal and a matras to sleep on, well my back hurt every time a slept on that peese of shit, but hey at least i wasn't sleeping in a cold ally.

There was a woman with a little kid on her arm, the stupid thing was crying, no screaming.

I could feel a headache starting on de base of my skull.

After wat seemed like an hour the doorman i think he's called Felix he works here, nice guy doesn't asks quistions, anounced that they where full.

The other men and woman hoping to escape the cold this night where taken it out on Felix, it wasn't his fould there where only 70 beds in the shelter.

Sighing i turned around. "Up to plan B." At least i had one.

Plan B as like to call it,was a garden house in the garden from a old rotten house. I don't now who lives there, i think it's some old woman. Some other homeles guy's i met in the shelter say she's kinda crazy.

I don't care if she is as long as she barrely leaves the house, i actualynever saw her, but as long as i can sleep in her garden house i don't care if she does.

Turning the corner i could see the lights where on in the living room,at least i think it's the living room.

Going to the back of the house and trowing my bag over the wooden fense and i was trying to climb over it, yeah not an easy job when the wood is slippery.

Pulling one foot over i jumpt over it without breaking my neck thank you very much, leaving me at the back of the garden house.

Grabbing my bag i made my way to the front but not without looking if the crazy lady was in sight. Nope no one there as fast as i could i slipt the door open wich wasn't easy with al the snow.

Finally inside i let out a breath.

It was still i little cold but not as cold as outside, it still looked like i was smoking tough and i still had a headache.

Going furter inside and trying not the nock everything over,the stuff that was standing in here was enough to full an entire house. From old paintings, to a carpet and a chair and some other little things i couldn't see in the dark.

I didn't dare to turn on the lights afraid to get caught.

Trowing my bag on the floor i sat down.

I let out a deep breath "Finally."

Well to say it wasn't my night is an understatement.

Lying down i pult my bag under my head not that it helpt much sins there was nothing in it and the hard wooden floor was harder than the matras in the shelter, but i couldn't coplain i wasn't lying in the cold ally like that old man did.

With that tought i drifted of to sleep.

Only what lookt like a couple of seconds later i woke from a stabbing feeling on my chest like someone was poking me, at least the headache was gone.

With a little grow i opend my eyes looking right into a bright light hurting my eyes and yes there was the headache again.

"Turn it of!" I yelled,quikly i clossed my eyes only to see white spots.

"Shit i'm sorry!" Said a soft voice only a second later the light was of, wait a voice?

No it must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

"It's of, Sorry did you hurt your eyes,Shit dind't blind you did i?"

There it was again the voice sounded worried, the crazy lady must have found me i tought, this probbaly meant a trip to the police station for breaking in in someone's house, well in my casse someone's garden house.

With i sigh i opened my eyes waiting for the screaming to start, maybe she had a gun you never now with crazy old lady's.

What i dind't expect to see was a young woman looking whit worried eye's at me, she was defently not old, actualy she was kinda beautiful, long brown hair, heart shaped face, she was wearing a jacket and some pj pant's and some boot's they where obviously to big for her little feet, well she was little, even her hands where small, her tiny hand was holding a flaslight, the fucker that caused me my headache again.

But no, no gun.

Thank god.

" Your okay?" She asked almost to quitly to hear.

I don't now was i?

-x-

and?xx


	3. Stranger

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes in the story. My english is not that good.**

**I don't own anything Stephenie meyer does.**

**so here we go!xx**

* * *

Bpov.

Is he dead?

No he can't be dead!

I mean i'm not strong enough to burry his body! Oh great getting a little crazy over here hu swan? Maybe the town was right after all. I tought softly chuckeling to myself.

Moving a little closer to the man i saw he was still breathing

"Thank god your alive" i whispered to afraid to wake him.

I pointed my flashlight at him to see his face more clearly, what i didn't expect to see was a handsome looking man. His hair had a strange bronze/brown color and it looked a little crazy, like he runs is hands trough it all day but never brushed it.

His skin was pale maybe a little to pale or maybe it was the glow of the moon that was shining trough the window? He had dark circles under his eyes, i guess he didn't sleep much.

He had a bit of a beard but you could still see that he had a strong jaw, he was also tall maybe six feet two inches,his build is slender, yet still quite muscular.

Well to discribe him in three words: damn good looking!

But the poor mans clothes told me he had a rough time. His bleu jeans, well they where almost black now, his coat whas to thin for a winter like this, and i didn't even say anything about the shoes, if you could still call them that.

He was probably homeless seeing his clothes and him sleeping in someone else garden house.

One of his arms was draped above his head while the other was lying on his stomach. His eyes where resting on his cheeks and he looked almost peacefull.

Reaching my hand to touch his i was shocked about how could his hand was. "Jesus buddy your freezing."

So here i was sitting in my garden house in the freezing cold right next to the sleeping beauty i didn't now, who nows might be serial killer!

"But he doesn't look like one." I told myself.

Yeah Phill didn't look like a bad guy either and look what he did! I took a deep breath Closing my eyes for a second and waiting for the memories to go away.

I looked at the stranger again. Well serial killer or not i couldn't let him sleep here, if i did he could get really sick or worse freeze to dead. That leaves me with one option.

Waking Mr Stranger.

I quikly checkt from some weapon laughing at myself when i didn't find one. "See harmless as a puppy." I hope.

With one hand i held the flashlight shining it at him and with the other i shook his shoulder.

"Hey stranger time to wake up." Nothing, he just muttererd something under his breath but beside that.

Nothing.

The guy dind't even move. "Okay, i now your tired but you have to get up it's to cold in here." Well that dind't do much.

"Your a deep sleeper hu?" Yeah,no answer.

I started to pook him in the chest instead and i could feel he had some great abs. Okay stop thinking about that Swan!

"Hey stranger, me again listen you have to get up or else you gonna freeze to dead." Well that did the job he started moving a litlle and a couple of second later he opened his eye's only to close them right back.

"Turn it of!" He yelled in a deep voice. For a second i was a little scared and i had no idea what he was talking about.

But than i realyst that i was shining my flashlight in his face, and yes right into his eyes.

"Shit i'm sorry!" I quikly shut the flashlight off.

"It's off. Sorry did you hurt your eye's,Shit dind't blind you did i?"

As an answer he opened his eyes, and god his eye's! they had a deep green color with golden spots in it. They kinda took me of guard for a second.

I don't now how long we where sitting there looking at each other before i tought i should say something.

"Your okay?" What do you think Swan you just blinded the guy!

"Uhm.. Yeah i think." He answerd, he almost looked scared, if this wasn't a serious situation i would have laughed.

"Look stranger i don't who you are or what your doing here but what i do now is that i came in here to fix the lights inside my house and i find you here sleeping in my garden house and if i didn't wake you up you would have frozen to dead so, what are you doing here?"

He looked kinda shocked before he answerd me.

"Uhm look...i eh was cold, ... yeah cold from the snow, and i... Was eh looking for i place to hide and then i saw this place...and i went inside here and i fell asleep. Yeah i fell asleep, look i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you, really i'm sorry i'll leave, i mean just don't call the cops...i'll go really."

The poor guy was rambeling afraid i would call the cops, maybe that would have been the smartest thing to do but how would i do that with the phone inside my house and me not having a cellphone. And beside that the guy wasn't even dangerous.

Without realyzing it stranger (my new nickname for him, kinda suits him hu?) was getting up and looking for his bag to leave. Quikly i grabbed his shoulder.

"No you don't,... Wait look..." Yeah who was rambeling now!

"It's okay really, i won't call the cops calm down." That seemed to relax him.

So here we where sitting both on our knees facing each other without knowing what to say and the first thing that came in to my head was,

"I'm Bella swan."

I offerd him my hand a little suprised with myself, normally i couldn't even been in the same room with a man without having a pannick atack. But here i was standing in an almost dark room with a complete stranger and i wasn't even scared. Maybe i was getting better after all?

He looked at my hand for a second before he took it.

"Edward."

No last names hu?

But Edward, yeah the name suited him he looked like an Edward.

"So Edward is this the first time your here or do you do this a lot? I asked pulling my hand from his and standing up, Stranger followed quikly.

"Uhm no a couple of times i think?" It sounded more like a question than a actual answer.

"Really stranger i don't bite." I said with a laugh to calm him down.

"You don't have a place to live?" Oh yeah swan why not? Why not ask what kinda underwair he's wearing?

"I'm sorry shouldn't have asked that." I said looking down

"No that's okay i owe you some answers i think, and no don't have a place for a long time now. I eh i come here when the shelter is full they only have 70 beds and tonight was one of those nights and it was so fucking cold, so a came here."

That was the most i heard him say to me all night, ha who would now i come in here to fix the light's and i meet... "Shit the light's!"I turned around looking for my flashlight.

"Where the hell are you?" I tought i left it on the floor? "

Looking for this?" A deep voice asked.

Turning around i see Edward holding the flashlight up.

"Steeling my flaslight now Stranger?" That made him laugh and damn it sounded good.

"Yeah never trust the homeless guy, need some help?"

Hm he was funny, i liked that.

"Yes thank you, that would be great! the electricity went of, from the snow i guess. The generator is over there but kill me if i now how it works my dad did this sort of things and.."

Not now Bella. I could feel the tears in my eye's at the thought of my dad i quikly swallowed my thears.

Luckily Edward scenced my mood and changed the subject.

"Hey no thanks it's the least i could do."

We made our way to the back of the garden house, of course with my two left feet i have to stumbel over something lying on the floor. I saw the floor coming closer to my face for the third time this day. But before i hit the ground two strong arms where wrapped around my waist saving me from my fall.

"Woah, easy there little one." Little one? I guess i wasn't the only person who gave the other a nickname.

"No need to fall for me here." He said with a smirk still not letting go of my waist.

Normaly i would have been sitting in corner crying and pleading for him not to hurt me, but instead of that he was making me blush.

I looked down trying to hide my red face but hearing his laugh i figurded he saw.

"So lets see how this thing works." Edward opened the lit of the generator. There where a lot of buttons,and cabels, and other things i dind't now. God i wouldn't now how to get this thing running.

"Can you hold this for a second?" Edward asked handing me the flaslight.

"Yeah sure." I took the flaslight from him pointing it on the buttons so he could see what he was doing.

After a while of Edward pulling on some different cabels telling me what he was doing and me trying to understand what he was saying, there it was the light's went on blinding me for a second, looking out of the window i saw that the light's in the house where also on.

"Here you go, i just needed to pull the cabel a little tighter." I still dind't now what that meant but i nodded anyway.

"Thank you, i don't think i could have fixed it." Really i couldn't.

"Your welcome." He said when he closed the lit and grabbing his bag.

"It's the least i could do giving you all this trouble." Whe where making our way back outside.

"Hey don't, i get it. I guess is not easy not to have a home to go to, and you kinda safed me here." I said bumping his shoulder with my and making him laugh.

I opened the door of the garden house and the cold wind hit me in the face again. Thank god it wasn't snowing anymore! I turned around looking at Edward again.

"Hey Stranger how did you get in here? I mean with the fense and all, and i dind't see you coming trough the front door."

He pointed at the fence. "I climbed over it." He was showing his crooked smile again.

"You don't have a spiderman costume in that bag of your's do you?" That made him laugh again.

And right at that moment i felt sorry for him seeing him standing there whit his worn coat and the holes in his shoes. I could tell he was a good man and he clearly didn't deserve to live like this, maybe he had some bad luck in the past?

He was rubbing his beard like he was nervous when he said "I should get going it's getting late and you should get inside before you get a cold. Thank you for not calling the cops, bye Bella"

And then he turned around walking to the fense again. A stared at his back for a second before i turned around. I was walking to the door when it hit me.

I coulnd't let him leave could i? I mean where was he going to sleep? The shelter was full and i basically kicked him out of my garden house. So he had nowhere to go and i woke him up so he wouldn't freeze. But that was exactly going to happen if he left.

I quickly turned around, i saw that he was still walking to the fense.

"Hey Stranger!" I yelled walking back to him.

God please don't let me regret this! He turned around looking suprised at me.

"Your not a serial killer are you?"

Now he was frowning. "Uhm no."

"And your not a rapist right?"

Well now he was looking at me like i had two heads instead of one. "No, look Bella i..." I cut him of.

"And your not gonna cut me into pieces, and your not gonna put my head in the freezer like a souvenir right?" I said laughing.

His shocked look changed to an amused one. "Damn it little one you figured me out!"Whe both started laughing after that.

"No really do you wanna come inside? I mean i was going to make some hot chocolat when the light's went of and i tought that maybe you want to come inside and have some. It's to cold outside and you don't have a place to go so... Euh and yeah as a thank you for the light's. I was rambling again!

"Bella you don't need to thank me. And don't worry about me i will be fine no need to... I cut him off, again.

"No really i want to please?" I saw he was debating with himself and then he looked at me with that crooked smile.

"Hot chocolat right?"

I smiled."Uhu, and there might be some cookies to." I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well how can i say no to that? What are whe still doing here, come on!" He said walking next to me.

I started laughing, i tried didn't i?

-x-

* * *

**And?x i'm writing chapter 4 right now, i will post it as soon as i can. Thanks for reading xx**

**sylvie x**


	4. Inside

**Hi guys!xx **

**Here is chapter 4,hope you like it!x**

**I still don't own anything Stephenie meyer does.**

**So here we go x**

* * *

** Epov**.

She wasn't crazy i don't now why they call her that, and she was definitely not old. She was nice. Really nice.

At first i was little afraid she would call the cops, i didn't wanna spend the night sharing a cell with some drunken assholes. But that wasn't the case, she was trying to calm me down, saying it was alright. And her name was Bella Swan. Did you now it means beautiful swan? well i do, it suits her. But Swan where did i hear that name before?

I quickly forgot that when i realized that i should tell her my name.

Edward.

I didn't tell her my last name and i was happy she didn't ask.

When whe were standing i noticed she was little. The top of her head barely came to my shoulder. I still don't now what i was thinking when i called her little one, she almost fell on her face but i quickly grabbed her around the waist, trying to steady her.

Her face was a little red after that, making me laugh. I don't now how long it's been since i laughed but damn she had a good sense of humor.

But there was more about her then you could see, i could see the pain in her eye's when she was talking about her dad, maybe something happened to him?

I changed the subject trying to make her smile again. I offerd her my help with the light's, the least i could do right?

It wasn't hard to fix just a cabel that needed to be pulled a little tighter. And there it was. The light's went on, they blinded me for a second. After that i figured i should leave, i didn't wan't to be a burdon to her seeing that was all i was.

Being a burdon was what got me on the streets in the first place. I was i burdon to the most people in my life, expect my mom maybe. Once outside i quickly thanked her, said a goodbye and turned around.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to talk some more, laugh with her. I was thinking all that while i was walking to the fense when i suddenly heard her yell.

"Hey stranger." I liked the nickname she gave me, i turned around and saw her walking back to me.

"Your not a serial killer right?"

Where the hell did that came from, maybe she was crazy after all?

"Uhm no." Was the best answer i got.

"And your not a rapist right?" What? Did she really tought i would do that?

"No, look Bella i..." I tried to explain myself but she cut me of.

"And your not gonna cut me into pieces, and your not gonna put my head in the freezer like a souvenir right?" She started laughing.

So she was joking with me hu? Well two could play this game.

"Damn it little one you figured me out!" I said laughing with her.

Her next question took me off guard tough. She asked me to come inside. Should i? I mean one part of me wanted to but the other part told me to turn around and walk away.

The second part won. I was trying to make up some excuse but she cut me of, again. Damn she was stubborn.

"No really i want to please?" Shit she was looking at me with does pleading blue eyes. Well i didn't want to hurt her feelings she did so much already. So at least i could do was come inside?

"Hot chocolat right?" There was that smile again.

"Uhu and there might be some cookies to." I could see that she was trying not to laugh.

"Well how can i say no to that? What are whe still doing here, come on!" Whe where making our way to the back door of her house. I can do this right? But why was i so scared of disappointing her?

**Bpov**.

I closed the door behind us. Once inside i fell how cold it actually was outside.

Hanging up my jacket i said "So this it, you can hang your coat here."

Edward pulled his coat of he was wearing a black t-shirt underneath it. Just a t- shirt. Damn he must have been freezing outside.

"This is the livingroom." walking farther trough the hall i pointed to a white door. "That's the bathroom, my studio and right here is the kitchen." I said opening the door. Edward was kinda hesitating.

"So eh do you wanna take a shower our change your clothes?" Very subtle Swan! "I mean if you want to you don't...

It was Edward who cut me off this time. "A shower would be great, and a change of clothes wouldn't be bad hu?" Laughing he looked at his pants.

I smiled at him. "Maybe not, come on i'll show you the way."

I let him up the stairs on the second floor of the house where three bedrooms, mine, my dads room and one guestroom. At the end of the hall was the bathroom. It has a big shower and a nice bath to relax in.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. "Here are some towels, shampoo and some shaving things." I put It on the sink. "It was my dad's in case your wondering if some guy is hiding i my closet." I said looking at him.

He smiled. "Good to now."

I stepped out of the bathroom. "So uhm, help yourself i'm downstairs if you need anything." Suddenly i didn't now what to say.

"Thank you Bella."

"No thanks." Well i was still standing there staring at him.

"Uhm,.. Can i shut the the door?" He asked smiling, yes he caught me staring at him.

"Oh yeah, shit sorry!" I quickly shut it, i could hear Edward laugh trough the door. Smooth Swan, smooth.

I was walking down the stairs when i noticed i didn't gave him any clean clothes. 'What's wrong with you tonight?" I asked myself.

I turned around walking to my dad's old bedroom. It's been a while since i last came here. It was also in this room that i saw my dad for the last time.

_Flashback._

_"You really have to go hu?" I asked standing in the doorway of his room,i hated to be alone at night not that i would tell him that, he worried enough already._

_"Yeah i'm sorry kiddo Frank called saying he was sick." You gonna be alright? Should i call Sue? " He grabbed his gun putting it in the gun holder on his belt._

_"How many times do i have to say it? I'm fine really." _

_Whe always had the same conversation, Sue was one of his "friends" down at the reservation in La Push. They obviously liked each other but they where to scared to tell each other every time he would leave he asked if he needed to call her. I always said no, i didn't want a babysitter._

_"You now i'm just worried right?" He asked putting on his jacket._

_"Yeah i now but i'm fine really." Another lie._

_"You shure i mean you still have nightmares and it's been almost a year since..." I cut him off , i new what was coming next. _

_"Dad really i'm fine! I just need some time you now?" He was right tough it had been a year since i moved to Forks but i still woke up screaming at night. I still had nightmare's about what happened when i lived in Phoenix, always about him. _

_"Alright, just call me when you need , anything okay kiddo. _

_"I will,just go get the bad guys or something." I said trying to change the subject. _

_He smiled at me. "I'll try." _

_He gave me a quick hug and walked down the stairs opening the front door "Be careful okay?" I called after him._

_"Alway's am kiddo." He smiled and shuts the door behind him. That was the last night i saw him._

_End of flashback._

Shaking my head the memorie went away, i hated to think about that. I walked to the closet to find some clothes for Edward, i hope they have the same size.

I quickly grabbed some gray hoodie, a t-shirt, some black sweatpants,socks and underwair. A walked out off my dad's room and went back to the bathroom.

Should i knock? I didn't hear the shower so he must be ready.

"Stranger?" I knocked on the door.

"I have some clean clothes should i leave them by the door?" I asked expecting him to say yes, well what i didn't expected was for him to open the door.

But he did. Edward opened the door only standing there with a towel around his waist,some shaving creme on the place where his beard was and his hair still wet from the shower.

And Jesus Christ he looked good, and damn the guy had some great abs! I don't how long i was standing there,staring, my mouth hanging open. I guess it must have been a while when he cleared his troath.

"Is that for me?" He asked. He had that knowing smirk on his face. Cockey bastard.

"Euhm..yeah here, sorry forgot to give them, so eh yeah i'm eh..." My face must have been as red as a stoplight right now!

"Downstairs?" He still had that smirk on his face!

"Yep downstairs, see you in a sec." To say i never walked as fast down the stairs as i did right now is an understatement!

I was walking into the kitchen embarrassed as hell, i had some hot chocolat to make.

After 10 minuts the hot chocolat was standing on the stove, and i was making some sandwiches figuring he must be hungry. I heard Edward walk into the kitchen, i turned around to say something but i stopt when i saw him.

He was wearing the hoodie and the sweatpants, they had the same size after all. But his face! The beard was gone making him look a lot younger, and even more handsome. Your staring again!

"Hey stranger you hungry?" I quicky asked.

"Yeah i am, thanks for the shower and the clean clothes, i feel more human now." He said smiling.

"Your welcome. Hot chocolat?"

"That's what i'm here for right?" I started to laugh.

"Damn so it wasn't my great look and personality?" I said teasing. That made him laugh.

"Hmm let me see, nope definitly the hot chocolat." I hit his shoulder.

"Well thanks a lot!" Laughing i took the hot chocolat some mugs, and the plate with sandwiches.

Taking the plate he put his arm around ly shoulder "Just joking little one."

I was blushing again. We sat at the tabel, Edward took a bite from his first sandwich. "Damn you can cook little one." He took another bite.

"It's just a sandwich stranger." I said laughing i never saw a man eating as fast as he did.

"Oh right before i forget, you can stay in the guestroom if you want it's right next to my room so..."

Edward cut me of. "I'm not staying little one." He sounded sad.

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"I don't wanna be a burden Bella." Why did he think that? He wasn't one, and kill me if i would let him sleep on the streets again, and beside i would like the company.

"Okay Edward listen, your not! And i'm not letting you sleep on the streets again," he was trying to say something but i wasn't done talking.

"Nope i'm not done yet. Your staying here until we figure something out, i don't care how long that take's, but i'm not letting you go back out there. It's to dangerous, and i would like your company so what do you think?"

Please say yes! "I can't pay you" I almost didn't hear him, he looked down. Like he was ashamed with himself.

"Hey, that's okay i now and don't want your money. Having you here is more than enough." Really i hated being alone all the time.

"But i can't stay here living on your costs Bella! I won't be a burden to you, not to you!" He was angry now, i backed away from him, i was getting scared now.

When Phill was angry he would...No Bella don't, i was breathing faster and i could feel a panic attack coming up. Please not now, please not now.

Edward must have seen it. "Shit little one i'm sorry didn't mean to yell, i'm sorry!"

He stood up from his share and kneeled down before me.

"I'm sorry, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He was rubbing circles on my hand, it was calming me down, relax Bella, it's just Edward he won't hurt you.

"Your okay?" His voice sounded worried.

"Yes sorry didn't mean to freak." Your going the scare him away Bella, you always do.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want i just tought..."

"No litlle one listen i!.." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you, your okay?" I nodded, the paniced feeling was gone, how did he do that? Sometimes it would take minuts before the attacks went away, even ours.

"Good, i wanna stay it's just i don't have anything to repay you with and i don't wanna be a burden." Why was he alway's talking about being a burden?

"Edward your not, you don't need to repay me i wanna help. And if it would make you feel better you can help me renovate the house or something"

Suddenly i had an idea i was planning to renovate the house, but i couldn't do that on my one. Not to forget i had two left hands.

'Yeah you can help me and in return for that you can live here."

He was quite for a second. "You sure?" I squeezed his hand.

"Absolutly" i smiled at him. I saw he was thinking about it, then he looked up.

"You sure? I mean i snore." There was that smile again.

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said smiling back at me and i was happy, really happy.

"Good, now that wasn't hard was it." I was trying to light up to moot. Edward laughed and made his way back to his chair.

When he said down he said "Im sorry i scared you." He looked guilty.

"Hey don't be i overreacted i'm fine."

"No really i'm ..."

I cut him off. "Hey stranger stop apologizing and eat your sandwich okay?" I hit his foot with my to let him now he was forgiven.

"Yes ma'am." He replied making the both of us laugh.

Who would have tought that one night could change my life forever?

* * *

**So what do you guys think?xx **

**I would love some **

**I'll post chapeter 5 as soon as i can xx**

**lots of love Sylvie xx :)**


	5. Nightmare

**Hi guys here is chapter 5.**

**i wanna say a huge tank you to my Beta Jenifer Cullen. Thanks for being so patient with me. :)**

**so here whe go.**

* * *

**Bpov**.

He is 25 years old and has lived on the streets since he was 17. That's all i now about him after we talked all night.

Not that he is quiet, he asked me a lot of questions some times about my dad. I didn't say much about him, just that he died last year. But he always changed the subject when i would ask him something about his parents or his siblings, if he has them. But hey, i didn't say anything about my past either.

Edward ate all the sandwiches, must have been hungry after all, he even helped me clean up the kitchen.

We where walking up the stairs and stopped before his room when he said "Thanks for letting me stay i don't now what i would have done without you."

That must have been the 467 time he thanked me this evening.

"Hey Stranger you really have to stop thanking me, i'm glad you stayed." I meant that, i hated being alone He sudenly pulled me in for a hug. I froze for a second before i wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know but thank you." Make that 468 time's.

He laid his head on top of mine and i felt safe for the first time since my dad died. He loosened his grip after a while.

"Goodnight little one."

I mumbled a quick goodnight before i slipped into my room. I crawled under the sheets and i could hear him move around in the next room probably getting ready for bed. My last thought was about Edward before i drifted of to sleep

_I could here his footsteps coming up the stairs. I was hiding under my bed hoping he wouldn't find me, but he alway's did._

_"Bella sweetie where are you?" His footsteps stopped before my room and i could here the cracking of the door when it opened. I was shaking now._

_"Come on sweetie you know i hate these kind of games." I started to cry._

_He was walking around in my room but then he turned around. For a second i thought he left , suddenly a hand grabbed my foot and pulled me from under the bed making me scream._

_He grabbed my hair pulling me on my feet. "There you are, i was looking for you sweetie."He was drunk, i could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_"You now that i don't like it when girls don't listen to there dads." He was smiling now, he loved this, but he wasn't my dad, my dad would never hurt me._

_Phill's eyes where full of hate and i prayed this would be over soon._

_The first hit took me by suprise, making me fall to the ground. I could taste blood in my mouth but he wasn't finished yet. Soon there was another one, and another one._

_I was trying to breath when i heard him pulling of his belt. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my hair again making shure my neck was bare. The leather of his belt ripped open my skin when it hit my neck._

_That's when i started to scream._

**Epov.**

I wasn't cold. And the bed was to soft.

I slowly opened my eyes, this wasn't the shelter. I was in Bella's house. I looked at the clock 3:24 in the morning, way to early.

I buried my head in my pillow trying to get some more sleep when i heard a scream. What the hell was that? There it was again, someone was screaming.

It took me two seconds to get out of my bed and into Bella's room when i realized it was her who was screaming. I opened the door looking for the intruder but there was nobody in her room.

But the sight of Bella was enough to bring me on my knees. She was curled up into a ball like she was trying to protect herself.

"No please stop!" I ran to her as fast as i could. I sat down on the bed, shit she was crying.

I laid my hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. "No please don't! Stop!" Why was she so scared?

"Hey little one shh, it's okay, wake up." I shook her shoulder trying to wake her.

She woke up with a gasp, trying to get away from me. "Don't hurt me please i won't..." What the hell happened to her?

"Shh little one, it's me, i'm not gonna hurt you." She was still crying and gasping for breath. Shit, she was having a panic attack, what the hell do i do now?

I grabbed her hand laying it over my heart letting her feel my heartbeat."Shh little one, breathe with me okay love?" In. Out. In. Out...

She calmed down after a while, her blue eyes where filled with tears, the last pieces of her nightmare fading away.

I laid my hand on her cheek rubbing my thumb under her eyes.

"Your okay?" That's when she started to cry, her shoulder's where shaking with her sobs. I quickly lay down on the bed pulling her against my chest.

"Hey it's okay, i'm here, your safe." I was rubbing her hair and back whispering soothing words in her hair, she relaxed after a while.

I tried to get up when i thought she was asleep but her tiny hand grabbed my shirt."Don't leave, please." How could i?

"I won't, try to get some sleep little one." I rubbed her back again.

"Edward i'm scared." She whispered.

I wanted to hit something, someone must have hurt her in the past.

"I won't let anybody hurt you." Nobody is going to hurt her again, not as long as i'm here.

She buried herself deeper into my embrace and i started humming a song, i remember my mom doing this when i couldn't sleep.

It seemed to work because she fell asleep after a while. I was still awake thinking about what could have happened to her, who could have hurt her? Her dad? No i could see she loved him by the way she talked about him. But who?

Then i thought hit me. Whas she afraid off me? I mean i scared her this evening maybe that was the cause of her nightmare? I felt a sharp pain in my chest at that tought. I could never hurt her.

"Edward."

I thought she was awake but she didn't respond when i asked her what was wrong. So she talked in her sleep huh? I smiled, she said my name. I buried my face into her hair and i slowly drifted off to sleep with Bella in my arms.

**Bpov.**

I woke up with my head on someone's chest and two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I didn't now where i was at first but then i looked up to see Edward's sleeping face. I had another nightmare, i was used to them but this one was bad, really bad.

I lightly stroked the scars on the back off my neck, they where a constant reminder of what happened that night. I shivered at the memory and buried myself deeper into Edwards arms.

He stayed.

I didn't now how he did it but he calmed me down when i was having a panic attack, not even my dad could do that. It could take minutes sometimes even hours before my dad could touch me without me starting to scream.

But i felt safe with him, he promised that no one would hurt me again, and i believe him.

I looked back at his face, he looked so peaceful. His hair was hanging before his eyes and i brushed it away with my fingers. I softly stroked his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You really have to stop thanking me little one." He said smiling, he thrown my one words back at me.

He looked at me, his smile was gone and his green eyes where staring worried at me. "Are you okay?" He rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about last night." I looked down burying my face in his neck, he felt warm.

"No need to apologize, love." Love? Where did that came from?

Whe where silent for while before he asked. "Bella?" His voice sounded weird.

"Hmm?"

"Was that nightmare about me?" What? I quickly looked up at him, i could see the pain in his eyes.

"What? No why do you think that?" Why was he saying that?

"I mean i scared you last night and i... Then you had that nightmare... But i could never hurt you little one i..." I cut him off.

"No Edward stop, that had nothing to do with you okay? I overeacted last night, it wasn't your fault." His eyes where looking at mine like he was searching for something in them. He must have found what he was looking for because he was suddenly hugging me tight against his chest.

"Thank god." He breathed in my neck. For a second i was afraid that he would see the scars.

But that feeling went away when he asked. "What happened to you little one."

Shit what was i going to say? Should i tell him? No he would see how pathetic i was.

"I can't." I said softly.

"You now you can trust me right?"

Did i? I mean i just met the guy yesterday and i didn't now much about him. So did i trust him?

"Yes." He seemed relieved by that.

"Then talk to me little one, let me help."

I've got tears in my eyes again, why did he care, no one else did. So why did he?

"I can't, not right now." He took a deep breath.

"Okay, but you now where to find me right?" I tried not to laugh.

"In the next room?" I said sarcastic.

He must have felt me laughing because he tickled my side. "Oh that's really funny little one." The heavy atmosphere was gone.

I sat up trying to get away from his hands.

"Stop it." I said still laughing and i pushed his hands away. Edward was still laughing at me and i looked at him, i loved his smile.

"You don't have any clothes." I said frowning.

He looked down at himself. "That's okay i can wear this."

He was still wearing the sweats and a t-shirt.

"You can't keep walking around in my dad's clothes forever."An idea hit me.

"What about i take a shower and i make us some breakfast and we could go shopping for clothes and other stuff you need after that?"He didn't look happy.

"You now i can't pay for that little one." Oh here we go again."

"Oh come on! we talked about that! You now what? I'll buy you some paint so you can start painting the walls or something okay stranger?" He had that crooked smile on his face.

"Eager to get me working little one?" Oh so he was teasing me now huh?

"Hey i hired you for something right? Now get the hell out of my room so i can shower." I hit him with my pillow.

"Ouch! Okay, okay i'll go no need to hit me woman." He said laughing.

I was walking to the bathroom when i heared him yell from the hall.

"But don't worry little one, i like your bossy side." I shook my head laughing.

I was standing under the hot spray of my shower when a thought hit me.

I don't go into town.

-x-

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, i hope you like it!**

**see you guys next week, and i would love some reviews :D**

**sylvie xx**


	6. Town

**Hello sweethearts, here is chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

**I wanna say a big thank you to my beta Jenifer Cullen! Thanks for helping me!xx**

**I also wanna thank shea 1223 for the kind reviews! It means a lot to me!xx**

**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I'm gonna stop talking now,**

**so here we go xx**

* * *

**Bpov**.

"Ready to go?" I asked Edward, but i wasn't sure that i was ready.

I tried to make up some excuse so i wouldn't have to go. But i was the one who came up with this _brilliant_ Idea.

It's been a year since i've been into town, i even did my groceries online. It is about time right? Would anybody recognize me? Jesus Swan, man up!

"I'm ready if you are." He smiled. Edward made breakfast this morning when i was standing under the shower. The toast was a little burned but i didn't care. It was sweet that he did that.

We where walking to my truck, but that was easier said than done with all the snow. The sun was shining today but it was still freezing. I quickly turned up the heat in the car.

The drive was silent, mostly because i was too nervous to talk. Edward could feel it off course. "You look tense little one."

I tried to brush it off. "Yeah well i don't know how big off a shopaholic you are, so i'm afraid that i can't keep up with you." I chuckled.

"Oh i can see the problem i can't promise you anything but i'll try to go easy on you little one." We both laughed, he didn't look like a shopper.

We arrived at the mall faster than i expected. Edward stepped out of the truck, i looked at myself in the small view mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this Swan."

Edward opened the door for me, holding out his hand. Always the gentleman. We quickly went inside, the mall was fully decorated. There where light's everywhere and there was a big three standing in the center of the mall. The mall was packed with people, it took me a little off guard i didn't now there would be so much people, they where probably shopping for Christmas presents.

Edward was looking as scared as i did, i guess we both fell out-of-place. "So which store first?" I looked at him.

"Uhm i don't know?" I smiled. I was looking around when i saw a shop with men's clothes.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing at the shop.

"Sure." Well someone was excited.

We where trying to make our way through the crowd, but we where constantly bumping into someone. I was getting overwhelmed by it. I wasn't used to people anymore, especially big crowds. Edward took my hand.

"Stay close." He pulled me closer to him. I tangled my fingers with his, i was more relaxed by that.

We finally arrived at the shop, i took a deep breath, stay calm Bella.

"I didn't now there would be so much people here." I said apologizing to Edward.

He didn't let go off my hand. "That's okay, let's get started shall we?" He pulled me into the store.

Edward didn't now where to look first, you could see that it was a long time ago since he bought something for himself. I always shopped for Charlie so i now what i was looking for.

"Here try these on." He had a frown on his face.

"Come on, trust me." I pushed him to the back of the store. I was having fun, forgetting about my nervous mood.

We left the store a couple off hours later with four bags off clothes,jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, underwear,shoes. Everything he needs, he was complaining that i bought too much but i just ignored him.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I don't know, you hungry?" He smiled. "What do you think little one?" Right he always was.

We spotted a small café close to the exit off the mall. Edward and i sat down at a little table by the window. We ordered some coffee and a chicken sandwich. When you looked through the window you could see other people walking in and out store's trying to find the perfect gift for their family's.

I didn't celebrate Christmas anymore, i mean it's all about friends and family and don't have either of them. I was thinking about all that when Edward broke me out off my thought's

"What is going in that pretty head off yours, little one?" I turned my head so i was looking at him.

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff." Edward wanted to say something but our waiter came at that moment with our meals. "There you go, two coffees and chicken sandwiches. Enjoy your meal." It looked great, great enough for a picture.

We thanked him and started eating. "What color?" He suddenly asked, i didn't now what he was talking about. "What?"

"For the walls?" He said smiling, right i forgot about that.

"You now that was part of the deal right." He took another sip from his coffee but i could still see his smirk.

"Oh that, uhm, i don't know white?" He nodded his head. "White it is, and the floor?" I never really tought about all that. "Uhm yellow?" Yeah yellow, i like yellow so why not? "Yellow? You sure?" He was frowning, must be thinking that i was crazy.

"Are you doubting my good taste stranger?" I was teasing him.

"I mean i can still hire someone else you now, if you think that's -"

"No, nope yellow is fine, great choice Ma'am." He had that crooked smile again. we finished our meals and put our bags with clothes in the car before we went looking for paint in some interior shop.

They had everything from paint, to carpet, to decorations. I saw a beautiful white leather couch for the living room and great bookshelves. Edward helped me choose the paint.

A broken white color for the walls in the living room, the kitchen and dinning room, gray for my bedroom, blue for Edward's room and off course yellow for the floor. He wasn't sure about the yellow, but i loved it.

I saw a cute wallpaper and thought it would look great in my bedroom. I also bought the couch and the bookshelf. Edward was kinda shocked that i bought that much.

"Jesus little one did you win the lottery or something?" I forgot that he wasn't used to all of this, yesterday he didn't have a home and here i was buying the entire shop.

"No not really." I said smiling. "I've got some money from my dad, and i saved a little so it's fine. And i've got a job of course." I didn't spend anything from my dad's money mostly because i didn't go out.

He always wanted to fix the house so i thought i would use the money for that. Wee were looking for paint brushes and some tape when he asked "What kinda work do you do little one?"

"I'm a sort of photographer ." I could see he was surprised by that.

"Nothing special. I work for some food magazine's. They send me instructions off what they want and i take photos of it."

I loved my job mostly because i didn't need to leave the house, but i also loved to Cook.

One week i needed to photograph some cupcakes and the next week was i making photo's from a culinary meal.

"Remember that i said i had a studio when i showed you my house." He nodded his head. Of course he remembered, that was yesterday.

"Well you could say that's sort my office."

"Wow i didn't expect that." He sounded impressed. "Isn't that a lot of work?"

"Sometimes it is but i'm on a little break now." He playfully put his arm around my shoulder. "So our little one is a photographer huh?"

I started laughing."Yep, like you see no big deal."

He sounded sad when he said "Well at least you have a job."

I looked up at him, he still had his arm around my shoulder. "We will find a job, but you need to paint my walls first stranger." I said in a bossy tone, trying to make him smile again.

"Always giving orders" There it was his crooked smile, it worked. "Come on, let's pay for these things."

I quickly paid for everything, they would deliver the couch and bookshelves in two weeks.

"God my feet are killing me." I said when we were walking back to my car. "What do you want for dinner stranger?" I turned around to see he stopped before a shop.

I walked back to him. The Buckets with paint were standing on the ground. Edward was looking at something trough the glass Stalag.

"What are you looking at stranger?" I peeked trough the window. It was a music shop. In the center stood a beautiful black piano.

"Do you play?" He didn't look away from it.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." I hated that he sounded sad, I wish i could hear him play.

"My mom teached me how to play. I played the guitar too." That was the first time he said something about his mom.

"Was she good?" He still didn't look at me.

"She could make an entire room quiet when she played." I wondered if she died, or maybe they lost contact?

"Do you wanna go inside?" That's when i looked at him, his green eyes were so sad.

"No, let's go." He grabbed the Buckets and started walking again, i was surprised by his sudden outburst. I quickly caught up with him.

We walked to rest of the way to my car in silence. Should i ask him something? No he probably wants to be left alone now. It was him who broke the silence.

"Should I put these in the back off the truck little one?" His voice sounded weird.

"Yes, let me help." Edward was walking to the passenger side when we were done, but I stopped him.

"Hey stranger." He turned around facing me and i wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a hug. I could feel he was surprised by it but he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, burying his face in my hair.

we stood there for a while before we let each other go. He smiled at me, the sad expression on his face was gone.

"Thank you." I smiled and shook my head.

I walked back to the driver's side. I really wanted to go home. I opened the door when i heard someone call my name.

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you?" I closed my eye's, i now that voice.

Edward must have heard it to because he was looking at the person behind me. I slowly turned around looking at the face off someone i hoped i never see again.

-x-

* * *

**so who is this mystery person?**

**thank you for reading and i hope you like it!**

**Reviews are always welcome :) x**

**i'll update the next chapter as soon is i can!x**

**lots of love, Sylvie xx**


	7. Mike Newton

**Hi sweethearts here is chapter 7.**

**Thanks to my Beta Jenifer Cullen! This story would suck without her help! So if one of you need help writing a story, then she's your girl. She tells you exactly which mistakes you made, and she correct's them really fast!**

**Now here we go.**

* * *

**Epov.**

Great job Masen, great job.

It's been a while since i played. My mom taught me how to play, but that was a long time ago. It was wrong of me to take my frustration out on Bella.

I was sitting in the car, ready to apologize when someone called Bella's name.  
Who the hell is he?

I was looking at a blond guy standing behind Bella. She noticed that i was looking at something behind her and turned around facing Mr. Blond.

I saw her whole body stiffen,was he the guy who hurt her? She must have known him because he called her by her name. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Mr. Blond said something else to her but i couldn't hear it.

"Ready to go Little one?" I said putting my arm around her waist,her body immediately relaxed. He looked surprised at my action. That's right Mr. Blond, back off.

"Oh i didn't now you were here with someone, i'm Mike Newton. He offered me his hand.

"Edward." I shook his hand, i didn't let go off Bella's waist.

"Edward right? Are you new in town?"

"No he lives with me." Bella answered. Mr. Blond's surprised face turned into one of shock, bringing a smug smile on my one.

"I'm sorry but who are you? I never heard you mention him love?" I said trying to find out who this guy was.

"Uhm, Mike and i had some classes together back at school." Ah just some school boy. "Ready to go?" I asked, i really wanted to leave.

"Uhm yeah i'm ready."

"Well it was good to see you again, take care off yourself okay? And maybe i'll see you around?" Don't get your hopes up Mr. Blond.

"Yeah you too, and maybe we will." She said.

Mr. Blond smiled and turned around walking to the mall. I opened the car door for Bella and i made sure she was safe inside before i walked to the passenger side.

"That was weird." Bella laughed, "Yes could say that."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Was it me or did i sound a little jealous?

"Just some guy from school." I knew there was more behind it, but i saw that she didn't wanna talk about it, so i dropped the subject for now.

We arrived at the house and i got the buckets from the back off the truck. I was happy to be home. home! since when did i have the right to call it home? Especially after my outburst at the mall. But it felt like home.

"Where should i put these little one?" I asked showing her the buckets.

"Uhm can you put them over there?" She pointed at the corner off the living room.

"So when do you want me to start?"

"Whenever your ready stranger." I was eager to begin,the house was beautiful, it just needed a little bit of paint. But yellow?

"What about tomorrow?

**Bpov**.

I was glad to be home.

That meeting with Mike took me by surprise,that was one of the reasons i always stayed at home. Luckily Edward was there.

It was funny to see Mike's face when i told him that he lived with me,i guess he didn't expect that.

Edward asked me a couple off questions about him, but i didn't wanna talk about it, i guess he noticed it because he dropped the subject. I should tell him what happened back at Phoenix, he deserved that right?

I was looking for some sheets in my garden house to cover the furniture. Edward want's to start painting tomorrow. I looked around, this is where i found him. It was just yesterday but he already was a big part of my life, and i was so fucking scared to lose him. Just like i lost everyone already. I shook my head going back inside.

Edward was moving my old couch a side. "I tought that you where starting tomorrow." i said joking.

He smiled that crooked smile that i loved. "Just getting prepared, little one, what should i do with it?"

I didn't need that couch anymore. There would be a new one in two weeks.

"What about we donate the stuff that i don't need anymore to the shelter, maybe they can use it?"

"You would do that?" His eye's softened. "Yeah, i mean it's better to give them to someone who can use them, than throw them away right? Do you now someone who works there?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah Esme, she keeps an eye's on us. You could say she's the mother of the shelter." He laughed,i could see he cared about her.

"Well what about we visit her one of these day's and ask her if she need some things?"

I don't now what's gotten in to me, but yesterday i didn't leave the house and today i was planning visits.

"You now you amaze me right Little one?" I shook my shoulders.

"Well maybe you bring the best out in me."

He did, he really did.

We spent the rest off the day moving furniture and cleaning up the house. I turned on some music,i was surprised that we had the same taste. I tought he was more a classic type with him playing piano and all,but he also loved some good old rock. Maybe we turned the music a little to loud, maybe.

I sat down on one of the chairs that we didn't move in the kitchen. "I can't feel my feet anymore."

Edward laughed. "Already tired Little one?"

So he was laughing with me hu?

"Well Stranger i thought the point off me hiring you was that i didn't have to do anything."

He sat down beside me. "Hmm i don't now, is that standing in the contract?"

I laughed hitting his shoulder. "What about we order some chinese, i'm to tired to took."

"Chinese sounds great." He closed his eye's for a second, i guess i wasn't the only one who was tired.

"Good, i'll call them."

I groaned.

"What?"

"The phone is in the hallway."

He didn't get it. "So?"

It means that i have to get up."

Edward barked out a laugh. "Okay,lazy ass i'll do it."

He walked to the hallway. "Do you have the phone number?"

"You can find in the phonebook on the little table beside the phone."

I could hear him moving around. "Got it." He yelled.`

-X-

We where done eating and walking to our rooms, the day had took a toll on both of us. I stopped before my room turning to face Edward.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled. "You too, goodnight Little one."

"Night."

We both disappeared into our rooms. I put my pyjama pants and a tank top on and crawled under the sheets. I was completly exhausted but still i couldn't sleep. I was staring at my roof counting the seconds.

I must have falling asleep at some point because i woke up screaming. I sat up in my bed, my heart was beating in my throat. Another nightmare, but luckily not as bad as the last one. I hoped i didn't wake Edward again, but i didn't hear a sound in the other room.

I got out off bed, i wasn't going back to sleep now. quietly i made my way down the stairs walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch closing my eye's. God i hated this.

"Bad dream again?" My eye's shot open, looking at the direction where the sound came from. Edward was standing in the door opening. Guess i woke him up after all.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." My voice sounded hoarse.

He sat down beside me putting his arm around my shoulder and i laid my head on his shoulder. We where quite for a while.

"Your okay?" He sounded worried.

"Hmm."

Suddenly i was tired again,i should get back to bed but i didn't wanna get up. He chuckled. "Go to sleep Little one." I nodded my head and seconds later i fell asleep.

-X-

There was light shining in my eyes, i slowly opened them. The morning light was shining trough the window, making the room bath in a gray glow. I was still lying on my couch. But the pillow was a little too hard, i lifted my head.

Off course Edward was there. His arm was wrapped around my waist and our legs where tangled with each other. He had pulled a blanket around us, so we stayed warm.

I kinda felled quietly, i woke him up again last night. He shouldn't have to deal with my shit. But i was also happy. I could never sleep again after a nightmare, but with Edward here i could.

I rest my chin on his chest, looking at his face. The black circles under his eyes where gone. But his hair was falling in his face again. I brushed it away with my fingers just like yesterday morning.

The couch was to little for him so his feet where hanging over the edge making me chuckle. I looked at the clock, it was just a little after seven. It was too early to wake him already.

I pulled the blanket a little tighter around us and laid my cheek back on his chest. He must have felt me move because he tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Not that i minded it.

I looked around in my living room, the whole room was empty besides the couch and my dad's old chair in the corner. I smiled, this house felt like home for the first time. And for the second time i drifted off to sleep, this time with a little smile on my face.

-x-

* * *

**So Mike Newton hu?**

**We finally now what Edward's last name is.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Reviews and idea's are always welcome :) x**

**Lots of love Sylvie xxx**


	8. Memory

**Hello Sweethearst, Here is chapter 8!**

**This one was hard to write. So a big thank you to my beta Jenifer Cullen!xx**

**So here we go :) xx**

* * *

**Bpov**.

"And?"

I looked around, one wall was already white.

Edward was wearing my dad's old overall, it was covered in white paint. Mine doesn't look better.

"It looks great!" Edward smiled, we decided to paint the right side of the living room today.

"Wanna start with the floor?" I nodded, i was excited. Edward opened the bucked with yellow paint and dipped his brush in it.

"Your absolutely sure Little one?" I smiled, he doesn't like the yellow.

"Uhu." I bit my lip, i hope it looks okay.

"Alright here we go." There it was.

We both looked at the floor, Edward cleared his throat, shit he didn't like it.

"Well it's not that bad." There was a little smile on his face, the guy was teasing me again.

I hit his shoulder, "See i told you!"

He laughed. "Now, grab a brush and start painting woman." So that's what we did, the floor was almost finished by the end of the day. It was dark outside, so we stopped.

I looked around again, the room seemed much lighter.

" Hey Stranger!" I yelled, Edward was doing something in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Thank you!" His footsteps where coming closer. I turned around, he walked in with a tray full of food. The tray was filled with bread,cheese,fruit, wine, even chocolate.

"Since we both now how much of great cook i am, our dinner ma'am." He said smiling, we had a little picnic in the living room.

We had thrown our overalls in the corner and were talking about nothing special when he asked about my dad. "So you lived here with your dad right?" I took another sip from my wine.

"Uhu." Here we go i tought.

"Oh." He looked down.

I put my glass down "Yeah, it's getting late, so i uh, i'm going to bed. Thanks for dinner."

"Bella..."

I didn't hear the rest i ran up the stairs as fast as i could, shutting the door behind me. I hate it when people pity me.

Especially Edward.

I crawled under the sheets closing my eyes, thinking about the night in the hospital.

_"Bella?" I opened my eyes to see DR. Brandon standing there. My back hurt, i shouldn't have slept in that chair._

_"Is he alright?" My voice was hoarse from all the crying._  
_Dr. Brandon sat down beside me._

_He took a deep breath. "He lost a lot of blood, his heart failed during the operation. The doctors did everything they could. Your father was a good man."_

_I closed my eyes again. Tears where rolling down my cheek. No,no,no he can't be dead!_

_"Can i see him?" My voice was just little whisper._

_"Maybe that's not a good idea."_

_"Please." I wanted to say goodbye._

_"Okay."_

_I don't remember how i got into that room, the only thing i do remember is my dad lying on that table._

_"Hey Dad." I touched his hand, it was cold._

_I was waiting for him to opened his eyes, saying everything was going to be okay like he always did. But his eyes stayed closed._

_"Please wake up, please." I begged. "You can't leave, i can't do this alone."_

_I don't how long i stood there talking to him, begging him to wake up._

_He didn't._

_I realized i was alone now, my dad was the only thing i had._

_And he was gone._

The funeral was a blur, probably from al the drugs they gave me to stay calm.

I buried my face into my pillow and let out a whimper.

There was a hand on my shoulder, i froze.

"Hey,it's me." His hand rubbed my back.

No he can't see me like this! I started to cry, my shoulders where shaking with my sobs.

"Hey hey Little one, come here." He pulled me against his chest. "It's Okay, let it out."

I ruined his new shirt with my tears.

I hated that i was like this, broken, alone.

Edward started to hum a song like the other night, but it didn't help this time.

"I hate to see you like this little one, let me help." He sounded hurt.

I can't tell him, he would see how pathetic i was and leave.

"I can't."

He pulled away, lifting my chin so he could see my eyes but i closed them.

"Look at me." I didn't .

"Little one? Please?" He stroked my cheek, slowly i opened them. "There you are." His green eyes looked worried.

"Let me help?" He whispered. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"Can i have some water?" My throat was sore. He stood up from the bed. "I'll be right back, don't move." I leaned my back against the headboard. My whole body hurt.

Edward walked back into the room, handing me a mug.

"I made some tea." I smiled a little. "Thanks."

He sat down beside me.

I finished drinking my tea, Edward put the mug on the bedside table and turned on the little light.

"Better?" He asked taking my hand in his rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

I let out a sigh and closed my eye's, i was so tired.

"My mom left my dad when i was two." I didn't look at him.

"She was 18 when she got pregnant. My dad asked her to marry her and she said yes. Charlie adored her, but it wasn't enough for her. She got bored and wanted to see the world so she left. We traveled around for a while, until she met Phil. I was ten at the time. Phil lived in Phoenix and worked in a big company i don't remember the name. I took her a month before she moved in with him." I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

He smiled. "It's okay." he squeezed my hand.

"Things were great for a while, i visited my dad more, mom and Phil where happy. It was in my first year of high school when things started to change. Mom was acting weird, she was never home, always out with friends. They where fighting a lot, it could take day's before we saw her again. I think she got bored again. I never told my dad, i didn't want to worry him. Phil started to drink and..."

This was the tough part.

"He started to hit me." Edward's hand stilled.

I looked down again, i didn't want to see the look on his face.

"I didn't visited my dad anymore, afraid he would see the bruises. My mom was never home so she never saw what happened. The hitting got worse after while. The school noticed there was something wrong but i brushed them of when they asked. He said he was going to kill me and my mom if told anyone. There where day's he hit me until i passed out, or when he would use his-"

I touched the scars on my neck. Edward saw it and lifted his hand, i flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you Little one." He took my hand again.

"He hit me with his belt sometimes." My voice was not more then a whisper.

I know he heard me by the way his body froze. He lifted his hand again brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Jesus." He muttered touching my scars.

My whole body was shaking.

His lips brushed my neck "I'm sorry." he whispered. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, this was it, he's going to leave.

"Don't cry Little one," He said wrapping his arms around me. "I hate to see you cry."

He kissed my forehead. "Shh, it's okay, i've got you."

His hand brushed my hair from my face. "We can stop, you don't need to tell me right now."

"No i want you to know."

He pulled me tighter against him.

"One day he came home from work, he wasn't drunk that day. He said my mom called to say she was leaving. She found someone else and was moving to Mexico to live with him. I was thinking about my mom when his fist hit my face. My head hit the table and i fell to the ground. I touched my head,my hands and hair where soaked with blood. Phil started to kick me, i knew he was going to kill me. But then everything was gone, no pain, no Phil, no mom who was leaving, everything was black. All i remember is that i woke up in the hospital. Phil's secretary came by to see if he was okay, she must have now what happened with my mom. She thought that i was dead when she found me on the floor and called the cops, i would have been dead if she didn'tfind me. I remember how happy i was when i saw my dad again, he cried when he saw me in that hospital bed, i never saw him cry before."

I felt good to tell him, like a weight was lifted from my shoulder.

"What happened to him?" He asked after a while.

"He's in jail."

"And your mom?"

"Still in Mexico i think, i never heard from her again, she didn't call or leave a note. She just left, i don't think she nows what happened with Phil."

"God damn it" Edward hit the headboard with his fist making me jump away from him.

"Shit,Little one i'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, it's okay." I laid my hand on top of his.

He took a deep breath and closed his eye's.

"Don't be mad at me." I whispered.

He frowned "I'm not mad at you Little one, why do you think that."

Why didn't he see it. " because i'm pathetic, because i wasn't strong enough, i'm a freak and...

"Hey stop that." He cut me off taking my face in his hands.

"Phil and your mom are pathetic. Phil because he took his anger out on you when you did nothing wrong, he hurt you, damn it he could have killed you that day! And your mom because she left you with that piece of shit without looking back. I'm not mad at you Little one, i'm so fucking mad at them for doing this to you. So don't you ever think that about yourself again." He rubbed my cheek. "Okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, i was so tired. Edward noticed that and put my head on a pillow. He laid down beside me and wrapped the sheet around us, pulling me back in his arms. We were silent for a while.

"Everyone thinks i'm crazy." I whispered.

Edward tightened his grip around me. "Why."

" I had a panic attack at school."

"What happened?"

" I don't now, i was sitting in class when Mike came in, he hit my shoulder. He didn't want to hurt me, nobody knew what happened they just thought that i was weird, i never talked to anyone. I just- i freaked out. I was hiding under my desk screaming. The school called an ambulance, they needed to sedate me. I didn't go back, i took some home classes. My dad gave me a camera for my birthday and i started to take pictures. Dad knew someone who worked for a magazine and that's how i got my job."

Edward didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at me.

"I should have hit that guy in the face when i had the change."

I chuckled, it felt good.

He lauged."There's that smile."

I buried my face in the crook off his neck, i couldn't keep my eyes opened.

"Go to sleep love." He started to hum that song again. I was almost a sleep when i felt him move. "Don't leave." I mumbled.

"I won't."

He said something else but i didn't hear it anymore. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-X-

* * *

**and?xx**

**I always love reviews : D**

**I'll try to post some pics of the house on my tumblr and my fanfiction account xx**

**See you next week!**

**Bye Sweethearts!**

**Lots of love Sylvie xx**


	9. Sweet child o mine

**Hi Sweethearts!**

**Here is chapter 9.**

**a big thank you to my beta Jenifer Cullen!xx**

**So here we go,**

* * *

**Epov**.

I couldn't sleep, i was thinking about the 10 most painful ways to kill that bastard, not that her mom was any better. How could he do that? It wasn't her fault she left him. Not to speak about her mom, why did she leave her own daughter?

I was still holding her in my arms. At first i was afraid she would have nightmares, but she only stirred a couple of times mumbling something i didn't understand. She talked again, saying my name sometimes.

I gently stroked the scars on her neck again, i knew that something bad happened to her, but this? It made my blood boil. But the worst part is that she blames herself, she even thought that i was mad at her.

"Edward." She grabbed my shirt in her tiny hands.

I stroked her hair. "Shh i'm here Little one." I wondered what she was dreaming about.

"Don't like the yellow."

I chuckled. "Don't worry i love it."

"Cold." She mumbled.

I quickly pulled the blankets tighter around us.

"Better?" She didn't answer so it must have been. Looking at the clock i saw it was five in the morning, i was feeling tired but i wanted to stay awake in case she would have a nightmare.

I never had feelings for a woman before, beside my mom when she was alive. I always used them to fulfill my own needs. I never took a second glance when i was done with them.

But Bella was different, she awakened feelings deep inside me that i never thought i had. I was a complete asshole when i lived on the streets doing a lot of things i'm not proud of. Bella makes me want to be a better man. She changed me.

I must have fallen a sleep at some point because Bella's bedroom was batting in light the next time i opened my eyes.

Bella was still sleeping, i wondered how long it's been since she slept without a nightmare. The dark circles under her eyes told me it must have been a while.

Maybe i should make some breakfast? I slowly removed her from my arms, trying not to wake her. I got up slowly, Bella stirred a little but didn't wake up. She looks beautiful when she sleeps. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm downstairs when you need me." I whispered in her hair, not that she would hear me.

I didn't close the door so i could hear it when something was wrong.

She really changed me.

**Bpov**.

There was light shining in my eyes, i blinked a couple of times before i opened them. I reached out my hand expecting Edward to be there but the only thing my hand found where cold sheets.

Turning around i saw he was gone, but the door was open and i could hear sounds coming from downstairs.

I felt relieved, i was happy i told him. I just hoped that he doesn't treat me different. I didn't have a nightmare this time. Could that be because Edward stayed with me? It felt good to sleep without waking up screaming in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock, shit it was almost noon!

I quickly got out of bed, i didn't bother to take a shower and change.

I could hear music playing in the kitchen when i was walking down the stairs. I stopped before the living room and smiled. The sun was shining through the window making the room bath in light. The yellow and white looked beautiful, hopefully the snow will melt a little bit.

I turned around and walked in the kitchen. Edward was making breakfast, or should i say lunch? Already wearing his working clothes from yesterday. He was listening to guns n' roses sweet child o mine, his voice mixed beautifully with Axl Rose. At one point he started to sway his hips and moving to the beat of the music. I shook my head and laughed.

He didn't hear me so i stood there watching him for a while. The song ended changing into a slower song, i cleared my throat. His head shot up in surprise.

"Well Stranger i didn't know you could move like that!" I said teasing him.

His face turned red showing he was embarrassed.

"I thought you where still a sleep." I walked closer to him and put my arm around his waist, suprising him and myself at my action.

"I was, but i didn't want to miss this show."

He groaned and put his head on top of mine.

I laughed. "No really you should teach me how to move like that."

"Oh i'll teach you alright." He tickled my side, i tried to push him away but he had me trapped in his arms.

"No... Edward... sto..Stop...please!" I was laughing so hard i could barely speak.

Edward stopped his attack. "See, easy isn't it?" He had that smug smile on his face again.

I hit his chest, trying to catch my breath,making him laugh this time.

"How are you Little one?" He asked suddenly. I knew he was talking about what i told him last night.

"Good, thank you, for listening and for staying."

"No need to thank me little one." He smiled again. "You talked in your sleep again."

Now it was my time to groan, i hid my face in his shoulder. Who was blushing now huh? My dad once told me he had the best conversations with me when i was sleeping.

"What did say?" I asked Hoping i didn't make a complete fool out of myself.

Edward chuckled. "Nothing to be ashamed of Little one, you said my name a couple of time's and something about the yellow." His voice was soft. We didn't say anything for a while.

Edward broke the silence. "Breakfast is ready."

His arms loosened around my waist, i missed them already.  
He grabbed two plates and we both sat down at the table.

"You want to finish the living room today?" I looked up from my almost empty plate.

"Yeah sure, give me 5 minutes to change." I walked to the livingroom and picked up the clothes i had thrown in the corner last night and made my way into the bathroom

Edward was already painting when i walked back into the livingroom.

"So what's the plan Stranger?" Edward turned around facing me.

"Uhm, I'll finish the wall, so what about you finish the floor since you like the yellow so much hu?" God damn it that smile!

I grabbed a brush and point it at him. "I'm warning you Stranger, don't push me." I said in what i thought was a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." He said trying to hide his smile, guess i failed.

I sat down on the floor and started to paint.

We painted in silence, to focus on what we were doing to talk. It was getting darker outside so i stood up to put on a light. I just finished the floor, the dark brown floor was now replaced with a light yellow color.

I looked at Edward, he was still busy with the wall.

The bucked with yellow paint was still standing there and i got an idea. They say payback is a bitch right? I dipped my brush in the bucked and painted my hands yellow. I stood up when i was finished and walked in Edward's direction. I stopped when i was standing a few feet behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my hands on his chest. Leaving yellow handprints on his shirt.

Edward looked down at my hands.

"Since you like the yellow so much." I said with an evil smile.

"Oh no you didn't." He answered still looking at my hands.

"What if i did?" I asked.

"Well." Edward turned around and grabbed my waist pushing me against the still wet wall, making my back completely white, there was even paint in my hair! I screamed in surprise. He took his brush and painted the front side of my clothes. I started to struggle when i realized what he was doing.

I pushed him away and took a sprint to the other side of the room where the yellow paint stood.

"Gotcha." He yelled, taking a hold on my waist again, making us both fall on the ground with him on top of me. I got a hold on the yellow brush and smiled.

"What's so funny Little one?" He asked laughing, "I believe i just won."

"Who said i gave up already?" I brushed my hand against his shirt, turning his grey shirt into a yellow one.

Edward grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I would have been scared if this was someone else.

I tried to free myself but he was a lot stronger than me. I gave up laughing.

"You give up already? You disappoint me Little one." He tickled my side again.

"No not again!" I shrieked. "Edward! N- no... stop!" I laughed.

Edward stopped his action and i looked in his eyes.

We both stopped laughing when we realized our faces where just inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face. Suddenly the room was filled electricity.

Edward frowned and touched my cheek, i was holding my breath waiting for his next move.

"Bella." He whispered leaning his face down, his lips touched mine and i closed my eyes, putting my hands in his hair to bring him closer. Edward moaned and licked my lip and i opened them allowing him to enter, our lips touched. This time it was me who moaned.

Edward broke the kiss much to soon for my liking, i still had my hands in his hair. Our heads where touching and we were both panting.

"I'm sorry, shit i don't now what i was thinking, i'm sorr-"

I cut him of by pulling his face back to mine, this time it was me who kissed him. Edward hesitated for a second before he kissed me back. We kissed until we needed to stop to catch our breath.

Edward touched my cheek again.

"Hi." I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Hey Little one." That action brought tears into my eyes.

Edward saw them. "Shit Little one did i hurt you?" He brushed the tears away.

I shook my head. "No they are happy tears." I said smiling.

He relaxed and kissed my forehead again. " I want to make you happy Little one."

Maybe he didn't know it but he already did, he changed my life completely when i found him. I just hoped that i wouldn't lose him, like i lost everyone already.

-X-

* * *

**So i really hope you like it!xx**

**I was listening to guns n roses when i wrote this chapter, it inspired edward's little dance in the kitchen :) xx**

**Reviews always make me happy! ;)**

**Lots of love, Sylvie xx**


	10. Home sweet home

**Hello sweethearts! Here is chapter 10. I'm sorry iT Took me so long, school has been crazy the last couple of weeks.**

**Of course a big thank you to my beta Jenifer Cullen, thank you for helping me out and for being patient with me!xx**

**You can find some pics of the house on my profile, i hope you like them.**

**so here we go!xx**

* * *

**Epov**.

"Done." I lay down on the new couch that arrived just a couple of minutes ago.

I heard Bella chuckle, "Tired?" She sat down beside me, running her hand through my hair. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was laying on top of me.

"Hmm." I pulled my arms tighter around her, stroking her arm.

A lot has changed in the last 2 weeks. We painted the whole house, moved all the furniture, I carried thousand boxes with books from the garden house to the living room. (Believe me I counted them!)

But it was all worth it seeing Bella's smile when everything was finished.

Not only the house was different, we are different too. Bella doesn't have nightmares anymore, the dark circles under her eyes are gone and she doesn't flinch anymore when I touch her. She told me more about Phil and her mom, giving me more reasons to kill them.

Christmas passed, but we didn't celebrate it. I didn't realize what day it was until Bella whispered Merry Christmas before she fell asleep.

I moved the little stuff I have from my room to Bella's since the night I kissed her. We both sleep better when the other is there. I didn't now it was possible to fall for a woman so fast. But hey we are talking about Bella here.

"I can hear your brain working."She said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at her but didn't open my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"What about me?" I could almost see her frown.

She laid her chin on my chest. I opened my eyes to look at her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her blue eyes sparkling. She was wearing my navy green shirt. Not that I mind it, my clothes look better on her. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful."

She snorted and buried her face back in the crook of my neck. "You need your eyes checked."

I chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with me eyes Little one."

Did i tell you she has a low self-esteem? Yeah well all credits goes to that fucker.

We were silent for a while. At one point she took my hand and laid it on the back of her neck. I knew what she wanted and i slowly stroked the scars with my fingers.

17.

She has 17 scars on the back of her neck, some of them are on her shoulder.

At first she would flinch when my hands where a little to close by her neck. She always pushed my hands away. It hurt when she did that and i asked her about it a couple of days ago when we finished dinner.

_"Why do you always do that?" I asked trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. She was putting our empty plates in the sink._

_"Do what?" She asked trying to sound like she didn't now what i was talking about._

_"This." I said laying my hand on her shoulder my thumb was barely touching her neck. Off course my touch made her flinch again and she dropped the fork she was holding._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered her shoulders were shaking._

_"Hey, don't do that." I said wrapping my arms around her waist._

_"Don't do that, don't blame yourself." I said._

_"I can't help it." She whispered again._

_"You need to trust me Little one." Bella pulled back a little._

_"I do trust you." Her voice was a bit louder this time._

_" No you don't, not completely." I put my hand back on her shoulder, making her flinch again._

_"See?" I asked._

_She sighed, "I don't know why i do that it's just-"_

_I cut her off. "I know Little one, i know. It's not your fault."_

_"But you know i never do that right? I would never hurt you like that."_

_I needed her to know that i would never do that her. She had no reason to be afraid anymore._

_"I know, i just need some time, i think?" She said looking at me._

_I stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss her._

_"As much time as you need." I said after i broke the kiss._

_We were laying in bed later that night when she took my hand. For a while she looked at it. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she lifted my hand and laid it on her neck. I was surprised at her action and didn't dare to move my hand._

_After a while she relaxed and i stroked her skin, a couple of seconds later she fell a sleep._

_"Thank you." I whispered in her hair but she didn't hear me._

_I wondered how many there where and that's when i started go count them._

_17._

_Now it is one of our things. She always put my hand on her neck right before she falls a sleep. She told me she feels safe when i do that._

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at her.

"You're doing it again." She said.

I smiled. "Sorry."

"What's going on in that head of yours hu?" She asked running her hand through my hair. I closed my eyes again, loving the feeling of her hand.

"I need to start looking for a job." Her hand stopped and i opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Well i didn't really thought about that. "I don't care, as long as i can make some money so i can pay you back."

I heard Bella groan. "How many times do i need say that you don't have to pay me back. You did enough already you know?"

"I told you Bella, i won't be a burden."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Stubborn man." She mumbled before she pulled my face to hers. Our lips touched and i moved my hand from her neck to her cheek. Gently i stroked her bottom lip with my tongue until she opened her lips just enough for me to slip my tongue inside.

I groaned pulling her closer against my chest. She lifted her hands and buried them in my hair. Bella let out a whimper. I could spend the rest of the day like this but unfortunately we needed to breathe.

I slowly pulled away; i pecked her lips once, twice before i rest my forehead against hers.

Bella took a deep breath before she opened her eyes.

"You were saying?" I asked with a grin on my face.

She hit my shoulder. "Cocky bastard."

I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Stranger?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget that we go to the shelter tomorrow to bring my stuff."

Right i forgot about that. I wasn't trilled to go back there, but i guess i owed Esme this after everything she done. "I won't. I think Esme is going to be trilled to meet you."

There was no doubt that she was going love Bella. Esme has a heart as big as a house.

"You think?"

I looked down. "I know she will."

I guess i dozed of to sleep after that because i wake at the feeling of Bella moving. She's trying to get up.

"No you don't" I say half asleep pulling her back against me.

"Edward i need to get up."

"Says who?"

I could hear her chuckle, god i loved that sound. "Our stomach."

"They can wait." She sits up again.

"It's okay go back to sleep." I feel her lips on my forehead before i dose of again.

We were both walking through the dark streets trying to get away as fast as possible without someone noticing us.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" Was he completely out of his mind?

He rolled his eyes. "Jesus dude relax."

"Relax?" I asked. "How am i supposed to relax, you fucking killed that guy!"

I ran my hands trough my hair trying to stay calm. He crossed the line, this wasn't supposed to happen. No one would get hurt.

He stopped and turned around so he was facing me. "What did you want me to do hu? He didn't give me a fucking choice! He was yelling now.

He looked around to see if nobody was looking at us.

"What if they catch us?" Really i wasn't planning on spending the rest of my life in jail.

"Look Ed i got this okay?" He said this time but in a lower voice. "Just go back to Tanya or Kate or which girl you're fucking right now and ask her for a fucking blowjob to calm down alright? And let me handle this."

I closed my eyes for a second, things were always bad when he got like this.

"You sure?" I asked, you could the doubt in my voice.

He spread his arms. "Come one man, it's me were talking about."

Exactly!

"Alright, but no more fucking around okay? Were in enough shit already."

He smiled. "I swear to God. Now go so i can clean our shit up."

Our shit? I didn't kill the guy! I sighed. "Alright i'm going back, i'll see you around."

"Alright Ed. And hey don't worry i got this."

I nodded and turned around. Were did i got myself into?

"Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Edward?"

I woke up with a gasp. Bella was sitting next to me on the couch.

"You're alright?" She asked, her voice worried.

I rubbed my hand over my face. "Yeah fine, guess i fell back a sleep hu?"

She smiled. "You did, dinner is ready. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, i'll be there in a sec."

Bella stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

I rubbed my hands over my face again.

"God damn it." I muttered.

I didn't have flashback since i got here. Why now?

"Edward?" Bella yelled.

"Coming Little one." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Bella was standing by the oven. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist laying my chin on her shoulder.

"Something smells good" Belle laughed and smacked my hands away.

"Sit down Stranger." She said in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am."

She turned around. "You sure your okay?"

I smiled "Yeah fine."

That's one of the first times i lied to her, if had known then what i know now i would tell her the truth right there. But i didn't because i hoped the past wouldn't come back to haunt me. But that was false hope i guess.

-X-

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can.**

**reviews are always welcome :) xx**

**Bye sweethearts**

**xx Sylvie.**


End file.
